My gift for you
by UkeQueen
Summary: Oi, esta é minha primeira fanfic e eu não sei o que por aqui. Lemon ItaSasuIta


Entrou no banheiro ainda sonolento. Tentou arrumar seus longos cabelos na frente do espelho, mas fez um barulho de impaciência com a boca e adentrou no Box de vidro. Sentindo o calor da água, pôs-se a relaxar. Começou a banhar-se tranquilamente, até que ouviu o som da porta de madeira abrir atrás de si. Sorriu.

— Achei que estivesse dormindo — Disse calmamente, ainda de costas para a figura apoiada no Box.

— Surpreso? — Indagou o jovem de cabelos revoltos com certo sarcasmo em suas palavras.

— Confesso que sim. Você dorme feito uma pedra — Retribuiu o mais velho com a mesma dose. Este riu com a expressão amarrada na face do menor. — Anda, sei que você está louco pra entrar aqui.

O rapaz logo desfez a expressão emburrada para então substituí-la por um sorriso sacana.

Sasuke e Itachi eram irmãos. Itachi havia aniquilado todo seu clã. Sasuke havia jurado para si mesmo que um dia ainda o mataria. Mas na situação em que se encontravam era diferente. Era apenas sexo. Doentio, sim, eles sabiam muito bem. Doentio, incesto, repugnante. Mas sinceramente não se importavam. Ambos já tinham um lugar reservado no inferno, então um pecado a mais não iria fazer diferença. Afinal, se amor e sexo são uma combinação no mínimo encantadora, sexo e ódio tornam os fatos muito mais interessantes.

Assim que adentrou no local, o caçula fora recebido com beijos voluptuosos de seu aniki. Devolveu a mesma luxúria buscando o comando das carícias incessantes, mas vendo que Itachi não cederia tão fácil, relaxou e deixou a situação fluir, entrelaçando seus braços no pescoço do mais velho.

Sentiu suas costas baterem nos azulejos úmidos. O mais novo arranhava forte as costas do irmão, que cortou o beijo para se dirigir ao pescoço do menor, distribuindo mordidas e chupões neste. Sasuke não continha seus gemidos. Permitia a si e a seu nii-san que o prazer invadisse o local. Itachi deslizou a língua para o peito, passando pela barriga e parando de joelhos diante de seu otouto. Cortou a carícia, olhando para cima com luxúria para admirar a face corada que provocara em seu irmão.

—Gostando? — Perguntou o maior, demonstrando falsa inocência.

Rindo minimamente um riso insidioso, o Uchiha menor respondeu:

—Vá se ferrar...

E com a resposta cativante de seu otouto, abocanhou de uma só vez o membro ereto deste, fazendo-o urrar de tesão. Sugava com avidez, deliciando-se com os gemidos que Sasuke emitia. Vez ou outra parava a sucção para lamber toda a extensão do pênis, mordendo de leve a glande do mais novo, o levando a plena insanidade. Sem conseguir se conter, Sasuke agarrou os cabelos do maior, agora comandando a ação. Itachi gemia em deleite, incentivando ainda mais o ato do irmãozinho. Os espasmos se intensificaram, levando o jovem Uchiha ao orgasmo e despejando seu sêmen na boca ávida de Itachi, que engoliu o liquido perolado prontamente.

Levantou-se e beijou profundamente o irmão, compartilhando com ele sua semente. Antes que Sasuke pudesse cogitar, sentiu ser virado bruscamente contra a parede branca, tendo suas nádegas fortemente agarradas pelas unhas de seu irmão. Gemeu depravado, pondo-se a rir em seguida de maneira sádica.

—Já vai foder seu amado irmãozinho, nii-san? — Indagou em tom de chacota.

Itachi gargalhou brevemente tão sádico quanto o menor, acariciando-lhe seus glúteos para despejar-lhe um tapa certeiro, fazendo o jovem gemer contido pela dor que sentira.

—Sim... Vou fodê-lo exatamente do jeito que ele gosta — Sussurrou perigosamente no ouvido do mais novo, lambendo-lhe o lóbulo.

Penetrou os dedos indicador e médio, sem cerimônia, em seu orifício, fazendo um breve vai e vem. Sasuke assistia ainda com o sorriso traiçoeiro cortando-lhe a face.

—Você é uma vadia, sabia? — Constatou o mais velho, dessa vez mordendo sua orelha, fazendo o menor delirar.

—Como se isso te desagradasse—Sorriu irônico.

A reação tão previsível do caçula apenas motivou Itachi a retirar os dedos e penetrar-lhe em seguida de maneira única e lenta. Sasuke arqueou suas costas, soltando um gemido alto e longo, até ter Itachi completamente dentro de si. Arfava em busca de ar e se recompondo virou o rosto para o irmão, encarando-o com o canto dos orbes negros de maneira devassa.

O Uchiha mais velho começou a estocar mais forte no ponto peculiar do jovem moreno. Sasuke rebolava depravadamente no membro de seu aniki. Sentia dor, e muita. Mas o prazer a contornava, e focou-se apenas nele. O maior investia mais velocidade nas estocadas dirigidas a próstata do caçula. Estavam ébrios de tanto tesão.

Sentindo que o caçula em breve chegaria a seu ápice, começou estimula-lo com a mão direita. O menor achou por um momento que iria explodir. Interrompendo os devaneios deste, o mais velho inclinou-se para frente mordendo o pescoço a mostra. Se possível Itachi o penetrou ainda mais rápido, fazendo-o arquear as costas e rugir devasso, soltando seu sêmen em dois longos jatos, manchando a parede alva. Com as contrações de seu otouto, o maior não tardou em chegar a seu ápice e com mais algumas investidas gozou dentro do irmão.

Os dois estavam ofegantes, corados. Itachi depositou um beijo estalado no ombro do jovem de cabelos rebeldes, e o virou para si. Sem perceber, um sorriso se desenhou na face de Sasuke. Sem sarcasmo ou qualquer outra coisa relacionada. Um sorriso singelo, até mesmo bobo. Itachi sorriu em retorno e aproximou seu rosto do irmão, esfregando a ponta do nariz na do caçula, causando mais risinhos.

—Ser gentil e romântico comigo não vai mudar o fato de que irei te matar— Fez o maior revirar os olhos. Porque Sasuke tinha sempre que estragar o momento?

— Quase não vejo você, só queria aproveitar — Confessou.

—Oh! Então além de abusar do irmãozinho, também quer apreciar minha companhia? — Havia uma fusão de falsa inocência com sarcasmo nas palavras de Sasuke. Ele sabia muito bem como ser irritante e ao mesmo tempo adorável, mas nesse momento, o mais velho só sentia vontade de esmurra-lo até que entrasse em coma. Suspirou fundo.

— Só estaria abusando de você se você não correspondesse, e convenhamos que não é o caso... — O menor abaixou o olhar, entregando seus pontos. Encher o saco de Itachi era um passatempo e tanto, mas sempre sabia que ele acharia uma maneira para encurrala-lo.

—Eu odeio você — Levantou os olhos predatoriamente ao irmão, carregando todo o ódio e rancor que possuía dele. Mas o sorriso sacana ainda cortava sua a face, dando-lhe aparência psicótica que intimidaria qualquer um que chegasse perto. Qualquer um, menos Itachi.

—Eu sei — Foi tudo o que disse, depois de dar um selinho singelo nos lábios do menor, e se dirigir para fora do banheiro.

(...)

Estava deitado de barriga para baixo na grande cama de casal. Seu corpo ainda estava úmido, havia se esquecido de pegar a toalha, mas não se importava. Fechou os olhos brevemente. Sentia seu corpo pesar.

Sasuke surgiu do banheiro com uma toalha branca enxugando seus cabelos rebeldes. Deixou-a em qualquer lugar, para em seguida literalmente jogar-se na cama ao lado do irmão. Imaginou que a movimentação faria Itachi despertar, mas este continuou inerte. Virou-se de lado, de modo que ficasse de frente para o maior, fitando-o.

Como conseguia ser tão belo? Como conseguia provocar tantas reações no mais novo? Desejo, repulsa, posse, ira, luxúria, e claro... O ódio. Entretanto, sentia algo a mais ao observa-lo. Seu peito aquecia e isso o assustava. Suspirou cansado e virou-se novamente, dessa vez ficando de barriga para cima, pondo-se a analisar com cautela o teto branco acima de si.

—Pesando em uma maneira de me matar? — Ouviu da voz rouca ao seu lado, ainda de olhos fechados.

—Talvez — Mentiu.

O moreno de cabelos longos abriu os olhos e se apoiou pelos cotovelos na cama.

—Sabe, Sasuke — Este virou o olhar ao maior — Hoje é o seu aniversário não é?

—Irônico justamente meu nii-san aniquilador se lembrar disso

—Só estava pensando em qual seria o melhor presente pra você... —Disse com uma leve dose de malícia

—...Presente? Como assim pre-

Antes que pudesse terminar, Itachi já havia subido em cima de si, sentando-se com cuidado em suas coxas e beijando-o com paixão. Sasuke ainda estava levemente confuso. Mas do que seu maldito irmão estava falando?

O mais velho cortou o beijo dando uma mordida no lábio inferior do menor, obtendo um gemido contido como resposta. Acariciou o local com a ponta dos dedos longos, como se pedisse desculpa pela agressão e logo introduziu dois dedos na boca do irmão, que já sabia muito bem o que devia fazer.

Seria isso então? Sasuke pensava enquanto sugava os dedos do maior luxuriosamente. Mais sexo? Não que estivesse reclamando, muito pelo contrário, mas esperava pelo menos algo inovador já que seria seu dito presente. Sentiu-se estúpido por esperar isso de Itachi, ainda mais depois de todo o fato ocorrido com os Uchiha.

Apesar da leve mágoa, seu membro se enrijecia cada vez mais. Precisava ser tocado, e o mais velho não aparentava tomar qualquer iniciativa. E quando ia direcionar a própria mão para satisfazê-lo, levou um tapa um tanto ardido do maior.

—Paciência Sasuke — Disse calmo, mas ainda autoritário — Já irei agrada-lo, paciência...

Retirou os dedos da boca sedutora do mais novo.

—Agora, feche os olhos.

—Hã? — Ok, agora Sasuke estava realmente confuso.

—Apenas feche. Por favor, otouto — A cena de um Itachi fazendo cara de manhoso com certeza não seria apagada de sua memória tão cedo.

Ainda inseguro, cedeu ao pedido do irmão. Este, ao que parecia instintivamente levar sua mão até entre as nádegas do menor, mudou o percurso inserindo seus dedos em si mesmo. Abafando seus gemidos com beijos dados no rosto de seu consanguíneo, deu inicio a um vai e vem ligeiro. Não queria deixar seu amado otouto esperando mais.

Vendo que já estava bem preparado, posicionou-se diante do pênis pulsante de Sasuke, que implorava pela mínima carícia que fosse. Deu-lhe uma mordida no queixo, e em um único movimento empalou-se por completo.

Rugiram em uníssono. Itachi arqueou as costas e jogou a cabeça para trás. O corpo abaixo de si tremia de excitação. Sasuke nunca havia sentido algo parecido. Em todas as relações que teve com seu irmão, era sempre o mais velho que o possuía. Mas agora tinha-o acima de si. Sentia seu calor lhe rodear, o quão era apertado. Queria possuí-lo assim como era feito consigo, mas nada fazia. Estava incrédulo.

Um risinho cínico lhe despertou do transe.

—Ora, otouto! Não vá agir feito a virgenzinha que você era há certo tempo atrás. — Inclinou-se para frente e deu-lhe um selinho nos lábios. Em seguida, girou seu corpo ainda unido com o menor de modo que este ficasse por cima. — É bom que aproveite, não terá tantas outras chances como esta no futuro.

Observava o maior com os olhos estáticos. Sua respiração estava descompassada. Sua mão trêmula acariciava a face bela do irmão. Este mordeu forte o dedo do mais novo que passou rente a sua boca, para lambê-lo depravadamente depois. Sasuke sorriu perverso.

Saiu de repente do mais velho, agarrando com a mão que antes era acariciada os cabelos negros de seu amante. Voltou para dentro do mesmo com força extremamente bruta, soltando sons guturais de sua garganta. Itachi gemia loucamente abaixo de sim, sem pudor qualquer, estimulando ainda mais as estocadas do menor.

—Aaaah... I... ta... chiii — Suspirava no ouvido do maior, sentindo que seu ápice estaria próximo. — Você... é tão... Ooh!

Este se divertia com as caras e bocas que seu irmão fazia. Sasuke podia ser demasiadamente devasso, mas nem assim deixava de abandonar seu lado "virgem". Querendo novamente o controle da situação, inverteu a posição mais uma vez, ficando por cima de seu amado consanguíneo. O menor cravou as unhas nas nádegas firmes do outro moreno, ainda almejando o comando, investindo com mais velocidade em seu orifício.

Itachi começou a massagear seu próprio órgão, sabendo que em breve chegaria ao orgasmo. E realmente não tardou para tal. Três longos jatos foram despejados na barriga e no abdômen do caçula, que urrou com as contrações do mais velho, gozando logo em seguida.

Separou-se do menor, que ofegava descompassadamente. Deitando ao seu lado, tendo-o novamente em seus braços, entrelaçados um no outro.

—Eu só vou ganhar esse presente nos meus aniversários? — Disse travesso o caçula, olhando para cima.

O mais velho riu. Era incrível a capacidade que tinha de rir quando estava com o mais novo.

— Só o ganhará quando eu o determinar — Impôs sua autoridade característica

Sasuke fez bico. Nunca era infantil assim, apenas Itachi o fazia agir dessa forma.

—Eu realmente te odeio...

—Sim, sim... Eu sei. — Disse cansado, depositando um beijo na testa do jovem.

Quando o menor ia se aninhar em seu aniki, foi interrompido pelo mesmo.

—...Otouto — Este lhe dirigiu o olhar, vendo um Itachi levemente ruborizado. — Feliz aniversário.

E Sasuke sorriu. De forma singela, sim. Mas ainda sim era um sorriso verdadeiro. Não era mais o frio vingador dos Uchiha que estava lá, e sim o pequeno Sasuke que sorria constantemente para seu nii-san. Um sorriso tão raro na face constantemente apática do menor.

Não houvera palavras de agradecimento, nem de reprovação. Apenas um sorriso.

Também não haveria o porquê de palavras serem proferidas. Era apenas sexo, não era? O desejo carnal fluía junto com o ódio. Ódio? Ele habitava mesmo seus corações? Nunca saberiam, o orgulho jamais os permitiria tal descoberta. Pelo menos, era nisso que eles queriam acreditar.

E foi com isso que os irmãos incestuosos puderam então dormir um nos braços do outro. Eles e ela: A dúvida de ser ou não correspondido pelo objeto que tanto amavam.


End file.
